Talk:Angel (episode)
Quick point on the following bullet in the goofs section.. "While Angel tells Buffy that he hadn't fed on another living being since his soul was restored, this is actually untrue. Angel has fed on at least two humans since that day: Angel fed on and turned Sam Lawson in 1943, and on an unnamed gunshot victim in a café in the mid-1970s." The key word here is living. According to the script the gunshot victim in the cafe is dead when Angel starts to feed and it is never confirmed either way on screen. : What about Sam Lawson? Don't you have to feed on someone to sire them, technically? Sam was definitely living when Angel sired him. --Shimel 02:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Goofs, Continuity Errors etc I still consider all of these goofs/continuity errors, but pending further discussion/decision, I will leave them here instead of pushing for them to be included in the article. *When Angel walks into his home, he knows someone is there, but not sure who it is. But he should have been able to smell/sense Darla before he even walked into his apartment. *Giles states that Angel's 240 years is not long for a vampire, but the series has shown that it is quite old, relative to most of the vampire population. *Buffy says she messed up by inviting Angel into her home, even after she knew :who he was," and "what he was." This is untrue, as she didn't know he was a vampire until after she invited him and, and didn't know who he was until Giles filled her in shortly thereafter. *While Angel tells Buffy that he hadn't fed on another living being since his soul was restored, this is actually untrue. Angel has fed on at least two humans since that day: Angel fed on and turned Sam Lawson in 1943, and on an unnamed gunshot victim in a café in the mid-1970s. --Shimel 03:02, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Kimonos When Angel and Darla are talking, about 18 minutes, Angel says "The last time I saw you it was kimonos." This wiki page says that the last time they were together was during the Boxer Rebellion in China. The kimono is a Japanese, not a Chinese garment. Later in the series, we do see Angel and Darla together in China during that time, but Darla is always shown wearing Western dress. I think they screwed up here. :First, remember to sign you posts using four tildes (~~~~). Second, that might be considered a mistake (by either the producers or simply Angel), but not for *this* episode. DinoSlider 01:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an expert, but the statue in a glass case that we glimpse at 19:04 looks to me like an image of Guan Yin, the Goddess of Mercy, in the style of the Northern Wei, 386-589. If genuine, it is extremely valuable. This troubles me. Apparently Angel already had a soul when he went to China, so he wouldn't have been into thieving. Besides, it's abundantly not clear how, if he ever acquired this statue, he ever kept it safe while he was scrounging for rats and sleeping in filthy alleys. Broken English needs fixing At the bottom, several entries are gibberish, as if they were Google translated or something. I can't remember the episode well enough and I don't understand half the nonsense sentences so I don't feel up to fixing it myself. :Do you mean the quote section, Avengah? If so, I just replaced the nonsense one, thank you for bringing this to our attention. And, please, remember to sign you posts in talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). :Ellesy (talk) 13:52, February 1, 2019 (UTC)